


No Teacher Left Behind

by wei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei/pseuds/wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi, Gai, and the dissolution of team 7.  Just before the timeskip.</p><p>Some slight Neji/Hina in the bonus scene.</p><p>Written for the gen meme at naruto meme.  Prompt: Kakashi & Gai friendship. I would like to see them talking about being sensei, or maybe one of them asking the other for advice concerning their students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Teacher Left Behind

Gai was sitting in his kitchen when he heard his window slide open. Instead of turning to look at it, he poured out another bowl of Shinobi bran and milk and set it across from him. Kakashi sat down in front of the bowl, but in place of of whining about the problems with too-healthy food, making "bleah" faces that were obvious even with the mask, or even eating it (a once in a blue moon occurrence), he looked at Gai with a thoughtful expression.

"Hah! You need my help with something, " Gai exclaimed dramatically. He stood up in his classic pose, teeth glinting and holding out a thumb's up sign. "You have only to ask, for what else are eternal rivals for? I will not even count it against your wins," he said with a wink.

"I think you're confusing one-sided rivalry with friendship," Kakashi half-heartedly grumbled, but even Gai's antics failed to cheer him up much. Instead, he asked, "How did you do it? You started with a prissy, over talented kid with delusions of sororicide, a kid who should technically have never been allowed to graduate from the academy, and a girl who was constantly being overshadowed by the rest of her team. Somehow, you managed to form them into a team of capable, well respected ninja, and I don't understand what happened with my team." He ended with a hitch in his voice that would have sounded half like panic in anyone but the ever-cool Kakashi.

Gai was silent. He could have said something about how it wasn't enough to train them and hope for the best or about the responsibilities a teacher had to all his charges, but he didn't, because even if neither of them ever said it, Kakashi was his friend, and right now, it wouldn't be fair. Besides, Gai suspected that Kakashi knew exactly what went wrong in his own team. Lack of hindsight was never his problem.

Instead, Gai walked over to Kakashi, and hugged him. Kakashi neither hugged back nor cried, but that was okay, since Gai had the tears in his eyes for him.

"It's too late for it to matter, anyway," Kakashi said, "It's not like I have any students left."

\--

Bonus scene:

"You did an unbelievable job that boy of yours," said Kakashi as he pointed to Neji. "He and his cousin are quite friendly now. Why just the other day, I saw him pull her into a shadowed corner and stick his tongue down her throat. Perhaps a little too friendly," Kakashi mused, as if the idea had just occurred to him. "Why Gai, given that he doesn't have a father, it's probably your job to 'guide' him in this."

Gai ran toward the training ground where his team waited. As Kakashi turned away, he heard Gai yelling "Neji, my beloved student! The fires of a passionate youth burn more strongly in you than I would have imagined. But sometimes, one must restrain himself or ..."

Though Gai's voice faded in the distance, Kakashi could just imagine Gai giving his students "The Talk." Sometimes, not having students was a good thing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Teacher Left Behind (the happy reunion remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598369) by [forgetme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetme/pseuds/forgetme)




End file.
